The invention relates to a device for reproducing information concerning a motor vehicle and, in particular, a device for reproducing information concerning a motor vehicle having a portable transponder unit, as part of a keyless access and/or travel authorization system, which transmits a code to a control device arranged in the motor vehicle by way of a transceiver, an access and/or travel authorization being granted if the control device receives a valid code.
A device drive of this type is known from German Patent document DE 199 12 748 A1. A display can be activated only if a valid code was detected, which was initially transmitted by the transponder. The data of interest is available only to a user who identifies himself in this manner as being authorized. Other persons who do not possess a valid transponder are prevented from accessing this data. By means of the received code, the display can also automatically be updated without requiring additional operating signals of the user. Since the transmitting operation of the code signal already takes place before the initiation of the starting operation of the motor vehicle, the user can already inform himself, before he operates the ignition, about operating conditions of the vehicle that are of interest.
However, it is assumed here that the vehicle can be started without any problems, but this is not always so. If a vehicle is involved which, for example, has a hydrogen drive, possibly escaping hydrogen gas, as a rule, cannot be detected by the vehicle user, while simultaneously the starting of the vehicle may be dangerous. A display concerning operating conditions which, in contrast, are unimportant, carries the risk of a false sense of safety for the driver.
There is therefore needed a device of the above-mentioned type which clearly increases the operating safety. This, and other, needs are met by a device for reproducing information concerning a motor vehicle having a portable transponder unit, as part of a keyless access and/or travel authorization system, which transmits a code to a control device arranged in the motor vehicle by way of a transceiver, an access and/or travel authorization being granted if the control device receives a valid code. A display is arranged in the transponder unit, as well as a gas sensor and an analysis device. The analysis device controls the display for emitting a warning signal if a measured gas concentration exceeds a critical value.
According to the invention, the vehicle user additionally receives information concerning a possibly critical gas concentration. The absence of a warning signal indicates that it is safe for him to start the operation of the vehicle without a risk.
The warning signal may preferably be visual and/or acoustic. It may be supplemented by a warning signal which is emitted by the vehicle itself and which is also controlled by the analysis device.
The analysis device can preferably be activated when the transponder transmits a code. This minimizes the power consumption of the analysis device, and updates the determination of the gas concentration just at the moment at which the user of the vehicle is about to start the operation of the vehicle. During the operation of the vehicle, the measurement may be carried out several times and a warning signal may be emitted, if necessary.
In an expedient further development, it is provided that the display emits a signal during the implementation of the measurement, which signals differs from the signal after the conclusion of the measurement.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.